Savina and AhsokaThe beginning
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots, about Ahsoka's and Savina's time as younglings. This will be discontinued, since I have enough stories to juggle with. I'm sorry for everyone who liked this but I will keep on writing Star Wars stories. This is not the last thing you hear from me. Hehe...
1. The first time I saw her

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. I know, that I should be working on my stories, that are still not done, but I just had to do it. It's a collection of one-shots about Savina's and Ahsoka's time as younglings.

Savina: As younglings? You can't be serious.

Me: I am Savina.

Savina: Fine..., but don't humilliate us too much okay?

Me: Yeah.

The rain was falling on Coruscant, as the ship of jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi landed into the jedi temples hangar. The seperation opened and Obi-Wan Kenobi left it with his padawan Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan carried a little Twi'Lek girl on his arm. Her name was Savina Moonstar.

,,You've done really well on Ryloth Anakin, but next time don't face a whole droid battallion all alone.", Obi-Wan said turning to his apprentice.

,,I can't promise anything there master.", Anakin replied with a small chuckle.

,,Get some rest now Anakin. I'll take care of the little girl.", Obi-Wan replied and chuckled either.

,,This little girl also has a name.", Anakin replied, meanwhile taking off.

At this moment another ship landed in the hangar of the temple. It was the ship of jedi master Plo Koon, who just had returned from Shili. The seperation opened and the jedi master walked out. He carried a little Torgruta on his arm. It didn't take long until he spotted Obi-Wan.

,,Master Kenobi.", he greeted.

,,Master Plo.", Obi-Wan greeted back, as the two jedi masters were standing opposite to the other.

,,A cute little girl. What's her name?", Obi-Wan asked.

,,Her name is Ahsoka Tano. What's this girl's name?", Plo Koon asked, as he put the Torgrutan girl down and pointed to Savina.

,,The little one's name is Savina Moonstar.", Obi-Wan replied and put Savina down.

As the jedi masters began to talk to each other, the two little girls began to walk to each other. They smiled at each other.

,,'soka.", the Torgruta squealed.

,,'vina.", the Twi'Lek squealed back.

They began to walk closer and than they gave each other a hug.

,,Huggle.", Ahsoka squealed.

A few meteres away, the two jedi masters watched it. Obi-Wan smiled.

,,I think they like each other.", he said.

,,I share this thought master Kenobi.", Plo Koon replied.

_**Ending Word: **_First chapter of this thing is done...that will be fun to write. I hope you all like it even though it's a shortie.

Savina: I think it's cool. You completely hit the mood of this day.

Me: Really? Thanks.

Savina: I really mean it.

I'd love it, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you return from a planet, where you found a force-sensitive child. Well...there is nothing left to say, so I'll just say bye bye aaannnd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	2. My roomie, my friend

_**A word from the Autor: **_I know it's been a while, since I updated that, but I'm going to update "Savina and AhsokaThe beginning" now.

Ahsoka: Took you long enough.

Me: Ran outta ideas and I still had other stories to take care of.

Ahsoka: At least you do it now.

Me: Let's get started, shall we?

The new younglings were all lined up. 5 year-old Ahsoka Tano was waiting in the line to be assigned to a room for the young jedi, she would be sharing with another one of the new younling girls, but she hated to wait. Then it was finally her turn and Ahsoka was assigned to a room. The little five-year old raced down the hallways of the jedi temple, until she finally arrived at her room. She opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind her. The room had two beds, with beside tables next to them, two desks, with chairs in front of them and two dressers. Ahsoka let out a sigh. Two minutes later another youngling stepped into the room. A female Twi'Lek, who wasn't older than Ahsoka. The young Torgruta turned around.

,,Hi...", she greeted shyly.

,,Hi.", the Twi'Lek greeted back.

The two little girls jumped onto the two beds.

,,I am Ahsoka and what is your name?", Ahsoka introduced herself.

,,Ahsoka? As I came to the temple, I met a girl named Ahsoka.", the Twi'Lek mumbled.

,,Then your name is Savina?", Ahsoka asked.

,,Yes. Then you are the girl I met, as I came to the temple?", Savina asked.

Ahsoka nodded. Then the two of them slid off their beds and gave each other a hug, just like they did it at the age of 2 years in the jedi temple's hangar.

,,I haven't seen you for three years.", the two of them said, as they let go off each other.

,,Do you want to know, what I found out?", Savina asked.

,,Yes, yes, yes please tell me!", Ahsoka squeaked.

,,We have ALL OUR CLASSES TOGETHER!", Savina squeaked.

,,Hush Savina.", Ahsoka whispered.

,,Sorry.", Savina mumbled.

,,Hey...do you want to be my friend?", Ahsoka asked after a while.

,,Yes I want to.", Savina replied.

_**Ending Word: **_I know, that it's a shortie, but I hope you still like it.

Ahsoka: I do like it.

Me: Really?

Ahsoka: Savina was right. You're hitting the moods of these days pretty darn good.

Me: *chuckles* Thanks.

Ahsoka: I mean it.

I'd love it if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you meet your new roomies. Well...I don't know, what to say now. Let me just say bye, bye aaaaannnndddd...

_**may the force be with you!**_


	3. Kicked out at the first day

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the third chapter of "Savina and AhsokaThe beginning". Now I will just start okay?

"Maybe it's better, if you two go out and take a break.", the teacher said.

5-year old Ahsoka and Savina left the room with their heads hanging. In the history class of this day they couldn't stop giggeling, because of some names, they thought they were funny. The teacher had warned them plenty of times, until they were sent out. The two little girls left the room, as the door closed behind them. It had been the last class for this day, so the younglings had all been a little hyper, but Savina and Ahsoka had been really the most hyper. The girls were now alone on the hallway and sat down on the floor.

"I hope we don't get kicked out of the order for this.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"They won't kick us out. We probably will get a punishment, but not more.", Savina tried to calm her friend down.

"I hope so.", Ahsoka sighed and sat down.

"But what, if we will never become padawans like this?", Ahsoka then asked.

"The most masters also did things like this, when they were younglings. Master Kenobi said this. He also became a padawan.", Savina told her friend.

"But...", Ahsoka began.

"No. To make it, you have to pass trials.", Savina cut Ahsoka off.

"But it's still stupid to be kicked out on the first day.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"Yes...that's right.", Savina mumbled.

Neither of the two younglings said anything, until the other younglings came outta the room. The teacher told the two girls to come back in again. They stood opposite to him now.

"Since it was the last class for this day and everyone was a little hyper, I decided to ignore your behavior, but you still have to study the lecions of this day and don't try this too often. You two can go now.", the teacher said.

"Of course...thank you.", the two girls said and bowed, before they left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What a burden! We can't do this all until the next history class.", Ahsoka snarled a little later in the jedi archives.

"Hey...be glad, that we weren't punished and be quiet around here, if you don't want to get a punishment now.", Savina hissed to her friend.

Suddenly the two girls heared a padawan groaning behind them. It was Anakin Skywalker.

"How am I supposed to get all this so quick? We leave for Kashyyyk in two days and I do not get anything of the language of the Wookies.", he groaned.

"I think we got away pretty well.", Ashoka then said.

"We can understand Wookies better, then him huh?", Ahsoka, then hissed into her friend's ear.

"Yes...", Savina giggled.

_**Ending Word: **_Chappie 3 is done. I hope you like it. I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you have to study again. Now I'll just say bye-bye. O almost forgot it:

**may the force be with you.**


End file.
